


Starving till I tasted You

by SophieTimeGodess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess
Summary: This is a one shot where Oliver and Slade met at the Island and Oliver is crushing hard for Slade and Slade oblivious to Ollie's feelings and goes about his life. Oh and Slade is a Vampire that's why he was really good at being a assassin and Oliver is a Human. Oliver is like secretly pining for Slade
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 70





	Starving till I tasted You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one shot of Sladiver where Slade a Vampire and Oliver is a Human. This is the first time I'm writing a fic, so forgive me if I have made any mistakes or anything of the sort. I hope you guys like it and yes I used a song reference (from Starving by Hailee Steinfeld, Gary) in the fic. Actually I was inspired to write this because of the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Arrow and I'm not making any money from this fic.

It was just another day on the island called Liyan Yu for Oliver going about his daily routines. Slade running him through the ground in the name of training and beating him up after which they set up traps and hunt for food, the usual. 

Oliver will never forget the First time he met Slade, because Slade was not just any guy, Yao Fei forgot to mention a little detail to Ollie that Slade was a Vampire. 

Oliver was aware of the fact that mostly Vampires, Werewolves and the stronger sections of the Supernaturals are mostly the ones who are recruited for the military because of their additional strength and senses. They were trained so much to control their hunger and hold back which is the first basic training they have to pass in order to move on further to their next training and get deployed.

And Oliver will never forget their first meeting because of how Slade beat the crap out of him and tied him up to a chair, Oliver was so scared and desperate to survive that he escaped Slade’s cuffs which in turn actually impressed the Vampire so much that he decided that Oliver was good enough to be actually useful to him. 

And days went by, as Oliver understood who the real Slade was beneath all the gruff nature, Slade was a father, a loyal friend and a good man who was just at the wrong time in the wrong place, it was not his fault that his best friend decided to betray him, couldn’t save Yao Fei, failing the mission and getting stuck on this godforsaken island.

The more he found out about Slade the more he understood his intentions, how wary he was of Oliver because of his best friend’s betrayal. Which made Oliver’s heart ache for him.

Slowly Oliver was able to break through the walls and creep into Slade’s heart that he started to be little less rough with him during training even though Slade still loves to rile the Kid up for fun to which Oliver happily gives in.

Ollie never realised when and how it began it was like that he knows the Sun was always there even during night, he just loves the warm feeling and butterflies in his stomach that he gets whenever he sees Slade or when they get real close while combat training practise. 

Whenever Slade pins him down, he just couldn’t help blush like a schoolgirl with a crush, even though that is exactly how he felt. And he knows Slade already has a Family to go home to, but he couldn’t help how he feels and decided that he will deal with it if this goes beyond a crush.

Slade being a Highly Trained Badass Vampire Assassin, for one he is really oblivious to what the Kid feels for him and never even bats an eye when he pins down Oliver during a fight and sees Oliver’s face turn red slowly and spreading to his neck, chalking it all up as the Kid being too strained while fighting and ignores it.

Oliver’s heart beats faster when he sees Slade and tries so hard to hide the blush that is starting to creep up and trying to bring his heart rate back to normal. This happens every time they train and hunt together.

Slade with the added senses his Vampirism gave him, he could hear Ollie’s heartbeat increasing and is wondering what is the cause and he looks around to see if there are any Fyers men out there, or is there something else bothering the Kid which could possibly hinder with their plans of escape from the island. So he tried to interrogate Oliver and probe him for answers that night and found nothing of the sort.

But then eventually he just figures out that it happens quite often when he's around and one time when he looked at Oliver, the Kid averts his eyes and ducks his head but not before Slade notices the slight blush on the Kid's cheek, thought to himself “Was the Kid staring at me the whole time?”

That's when Slade realizes the feeling he's been having is not unrequited and was shocked to learn this and wanted to be sure of it, so then the next time it happens he steps up really close to Oliver making him suck his breath in shock and anticipation and his heart ends up beating so hard and Slade couldn't help but smirk and presses his right hand on Oliver's chest to feel the heartbeat and this time Oliver could not hide the blush on his cheek steadily turning his whole face red. “Why did your heart rate increase?” Slade’s lips slowly rising on the sides with a smile that made Oliver stop and he wondered why this smile looks different from the usual ones, this felt different and the look in Slade’s eyes was so tender like he was looking at his lover. 

Slade continued “Why does it increase whenever I’m near you Kid?”

Oliver was shocked and at same time amazed at how Badass Slade is that he heard his heartbeat rise and panicked that he must have heard his heartbeat rise all this time and is that what gave away his feelings, He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice where Slade was staring at.

Slade feeling Oliver’s heart thudding harder like that makes him drag his eyes down from Ollie’s face and couldn't help staring at Oliver's neck and it was not even for more than 3 seconds and Slade averted his eyes but never removed his hand from Oliver’s chest.

Oliver came out of his thoughts just then, saw the brief glance Slade threw at his neck and realized why.

Oliver decided then and just offered himself by tilting his head a little and exposing his neck which makes the older guy, whip up his head and look at Oliver's face. "Go on, you can drink from me I don't mind. It's been a while since you had fresh blood from a person and the animal's blood is never as good for a vampire."

"Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about, Kid". 

Oliver looks straight in Slade's eyes with determination shining through " I know what I'm talking about and I know that you will not hurt me. I believe in you, Slade" which catches the older guy completely off guard and a slight blush appears on Slade's cheeks thinking about it. 

This gives Oliver the courage and he closes the distance between them a little and tries to offer him again. This time Slade completely closes the distance by bringing their body closer and he breathes heavily at Oliver's neck making him shiver which definitely is noticed by Slade encouraging him to sink his teeth perfectly in the vein he finds there. 

Oliver could not help the gasp that escaped through his mouth and he could feel the older guy smirk across his neck. 

Oliver holds on with his left hand on Slade's vest on his chest and the other hand around Slade's back. 

Slade has one hand on Oliver's hip, thumb and index finger slipping under the shirt and rubbing small circles and tracing his hip bone with soft and gentle caress. Whereas his other hand is on Oliver's nape keeping him locked there and slightly massaging the scalp. 

All the small touches and caress Slade is doing on top the giddy feeling he’s experiencing because of the biting and blood loss makes Oliver's breathing irregular, and a small sound escapes out of Oliver’s mouth which he stopped immediately, cutting it off in the middle when he realized it was actually a moan. Hiding his face in the Older guy’s shoulder too embarrassed about the sound he just made. 

Slade immediately figured out that the Kid was moaning cause of what he was doing to him and this made him want to know Ollie more intimately and explore his body just so that he could find what other noises he could bring out of the kid.

When Slade has had enough he just stops and starts to lick and kiss his neck which Oliver was not expecting at all  
Oliver tightens his grip and brings his hand around Slade’s back pressing his body against Slade’s strong, rigid body. 

All the while Slade keeps up his ministration to Ollie’s neck steadily until he got to Ollie's ear and bites the ear lobe a bit. 

Oliver's breath stutters and he starts breathing rapidly, this encourages Slade to continue, he says "I never knew I was starving until I tasted you, Kid" and sucks on Oliver's ear a little. 

Oliver's heart skips a beat when he hears this and smiles, he feels his heart warming and the heat spreading across his body and his stomach swooping giving this weird feeling, good weird of course. And he's really happy that Slade likes him too.


End file.
